godzhellfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzhell List of Notable Players
List of Notable Godzhell players who did not make the Godzhell Wall of Fame but still keep/kept the rare-collecting tradition alive and well! Must be well known! Dj German (An old player Who Had a few good items, White sq, Older generation, (quit) Jjlcoolj (AKA Jjlcoolj2000) (Wall of Infamy, known for owning one of the most unsuccesful clans in Godzhell also a huge "Troll" in Godzhell History, (Quit) Dj Bros (Brought back the black platebody and is well known around Godzhell,. (quit) Diddy.Pk2(Diddy was an older player who has returned to Godzhell for a short time and may continue playing.) The Sinned (Also known as 'Megaupload' & 'Whakapumau'. Old Player, Notorious Master of Deception.) The Goldfish ( Old player, Mod account was hacked by Adamtheowner and was later sold to a random, has not been seen since. (Quit) Bunny 5 (Old 08 player His partner was Twistndshout, together they colleced many rares. (Quit) Mister Krabs (Helpfull Person with alot of Experience, wise, A player from the 07 days) Takenotes (An old player, quite helpful and has a lot of nice teles) Mikester (Origianl TRC Member, Original holder of Dragon Defender. Quit) Arean (An old player, owner of many unique extinct items. Original TRC member. Good friends with Demon, Lordfire and Ibos.) ibos 100 (Skiller, a good widly known collector with several good items. Was one of the richest in his time. Quit and recently came back, friends with all mostly Swoc, Arean and X100 & a very helpful player. Holds a lot of cool items. (Godzhell wiki admin.) I Use Rune ( Player Mod, Original TRC Member, Founder of the Wooden Shield, (quit) Admin slash( Edgehammer, Original TRC Member, (quit ) Holy Power (Has played for a long time, And is known to those who played in the old times, Older generation, (quit) Adamtheowner (Has had many extincts and has had a massive impact on Godzhell, Original TRC Member, (quit) Nika'' ''(A player with a bunch over 200 unique tele spots & holds a good amount of accounts.) (Quit) x100 (A player that is very kind, helpful, and nice to all players. Currently holds a ton of acc's with rares. He is a Moderator on GodzHell. (Godzhell Wiki Admin) Patriot1000 (A player known for being kind and having a good amount of rares.) Conjunction (A friendly player with an odd but funny personality, is also known as Contraction or Gre Con) Sethg (2012 generation, Created the "Firefaux" mod account, has held plenty of staff accounts, 2 of which have been demoted. Also known as "Banktest", "blackman" and "Sethp", to those who knew me back then.) Lordfire (Good collector, owns several good items, good friends with Demon & Arean. Used to be close with Ibos, Charlie, Bagel.) Demon (Owner of many good rares, close friends with Lordfire & Arean. Used to be with others aswell e.g dromen, charlie, ibos, ect, big scammer, even scams friends, do not trust.) Mitch (A Well-known Player, Helpful player, friends with everyone (Except Arean), Owner of Soraaa (Mod) and Small War (Admin). Tom ( Aka Rectangular. Old player, one of the original holders of the Black Partyhat in Weapon slot) U.A.E (Semi-old player, holds some good items, known around Godzhell although he quit without any reason) (Quit) Charliex80 (Semi-old player, Was the holder of some good items although he doesn't come on often anymore) Optic Rawr (AKA Mod Dropkick, Bookshelf, and Drawers. Quite well known and friends with many) Ultra Rares ( Known as "Anny" to his friends. An avid rare collector in his time, he was close to X100 and Sethg.) (Quit) Skills Owner ( Friends with alot of people, and known for having most of the pre 2013 rares. he was a member of Jjlcoolj2000's "GMA") (Quit) Italian boy ( friends with a lot of people, has a few good rares, trustworther. Helpful and a kind player)